A Perfect Life
by ShockingReality
Summary: Set after The Key. The battle is over and the Guard has triumphed. This story follows the characters as they begin their new lives, but focuses on Isabel/Arkarian.
1. Chapter 1

**Matt.**

Despite it being two years since the battle, not everything has been rebuilt, although it's finally taking shape. It has taken a long time to heal the wounds that were inflicted upon us. Immediately after the battle we were overwhelmed – there was so much to be done, but we were all just exhausted. I ordered everyone to go home and sleep and rest up for a week before we tried to start piecing things back together. The only one who struggled with that request was Ethan. Reluctantly I agreed to let him start helping the Tribunal fix the mess immediatly. He needed a distraction more than anyone.

I look over at him now. We're in Athens, having just met with the Tribunal. We had thought the Citadel was lost, but the survivors are apparently extremely resilient; they are rebuilding it, with our help where possible, although the technology is beyond most of us. Then there's Veridian; the city is just about restored to its former glory, with everyone settling back into their homes. There was a lot of damage done there, too. Not just the buildings – the people were hit hard. Us Named among the casualties.

Ethan has been doing well. Better than I expected him to, in all honesty. He has thrown himself into helping fix Veridian and the Citadel. His help has been extremely useful, but I can't help but wonder what he will do once it's all over. I know he has tried to push a lot of things behind him – Rochelle's death hit him hard, and it was even worse that she sacrificed herself to save his life. He feels like he has to make that sacrifice worth it, even though I know there have been many times he has wanted to just give up.

He looks over at me, a small smile on his face. He doesn't really smile much any more. Or laugh. He was very withdrawn to begin with – barely eating and hardly communicating with anyone, but we've slowly brought him back out of himself. That said, he is still a shadow of his former self.

"We did good, Matt," He says, and I know he is talking about all the restoration we have done. "The building work is nearly finished. We have nearly regained everything that we lost." There is an unspoken question behind his eyes, and I urge him to continue. "But what do we do when it's all finished?"

I sigh a little, looking back ahead of me. The day is beautiful here in Athens. "There is still much to be done with locating Lathenia's supporters. Many continue to evade us. I fear there will be trouble brewing soon. They can't start to mess with the past, at least for now – they aren't able to create any portals, although I worry that they are focusing there attention on figuring that particular issue out. We haven't had much trouble for a while, and that does worry me." There were times when her supporters were launching half-hearted attacks nearly weekly, but there has been no movement for quite a while.

Ethan nods. "We'll get them eventually, though. Without Lathenia they are nothing." I nod in reply to that. "We better get back, anyway. I'm meeting with Dillon to do some training."

"Yeah, Arkarian wanted to meet with me, so I need to get moving as well. How is Dillon?" I ask. Things were never really the same between us after everything that happened with Neriah, although I think he has finally understood that she never saw him that way. We are still friendly, but not in the way we used to be. Ethan and Dillon do training very regularly now – another thing that Ethan threw himself into was practising in physical combat.

"He's good. He's enjoying being a Trainer." He laughs a little. "He doesn't take any crap from poor Stephen! But he's a good trainer, definitely keeps them in line. He works really well with the troubled kids who have acted out a lot. I guess he understands it, with his past and everything."

I nod. I've heard good things about Dillon's abilities as a Trainer, which I'll admit did surprise me. But he's certainly doing a good job with Stephen. The kid came to us when he came into his power of speed at school. He was getting in a fight with some bully, and suddenly he was throwing punches out at superhuman speed. It seemed a natural match to pair him with Dillon, and Stephen is flourishing under his tutoring.

"How is Isabel?" Ethan asks me as we walk, shoving his hands in his pockets. "I haven't seen her much recently. Been busy, you know." I can feel the guilt through his mind. He feels like he's been a bad friend, but Isabel understands. We have spoken of him often.

"She's doing well. She's currently developing an idea she had about training the rest of us in basic Healing. She's only been working with Arkarian so far, to see if it's possible, but it seems to be working. Only basic stuff – obviously nobody else will be able to match her skill, since it's one of her powers– but even just being able to stop or stem bleeding and doing basic pain relief would be a help for missions. At least gives chance for us to get the wounded to her."

Ethan is nodding enthusiastically as I speak. "That sounds like a great idea!"

"It is, but we'll see. Arkarian has more power than the average mortal, but I think he's grasped some basic healing. Not much though." I look up at the sky. Time is passing as we speak, and we both have places to be. "Let's go, Ethan." And with that, we vanish.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was more to place the scene, so you can see how the characters are and what's been going on. The fun stuff starts in the next chapter. :)

I'm sorry if I got any of the stuff wrong regarding their world (citadel, veridian) I have read the books so many times and that's the one aspect I seem to struggle to get my head round – what is where, what they can get to with their mortal bodies, etc! So confusing. Hopefully what I've written works for you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Arkarian.**

Why am I so nervous? I mean, it's only Matt. He knows how I feel about Isabel, and that we want to spend the rest of our lives together, so this would be the next step anyway. But technically she's only eighteen, which I guess in the 'real world' is a little young, but in our world – well, her agelessness has kicked in, and she's faced far more in her eighteen years than most mortals in their whole lives. So we're not exactly 'the norm'.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep that up," I wry voice pipes up, and I turn to see Matt leaning casually against one of the machines lining the walls. Even after all this time I forget that he can open the door to my chambers himself – everyone else calls. I realise I've been pacing up and down next to the main sphere (now dark and quiet, since there is no great urgency to watch the past) for the last few minutes, and I halt my steps.

"Hi, Matt." My mouth is all dry and I feel a bit flustered. Matt noticed and raises a brow at me. The older he gets, the more like an immmortal he becomes. I suppose he's never really seen me like this, either. Even in the battle I was calm and composed!

"Hi, Arkarian. So what did you need to see me for?" He's watching me carefully, and I suddenly realise he probably thinks it's something to do with the Named, or the past, or basically anything else.

"It's about Isabel, actually. I wanted to ask you something." I have his attention now. I draw the little box out of my trouser pocket. It is very intricate little box; a deep, dark blue velvet, but as the light catches it the colour glitters. Sometimes silvery, sometimes gold, sometimes violet. I pass the box over to him. "I want to ask Isabel to marry me. And, well... I want your permission to do so."

Matt looks at me as he holds the box in his hands, and I sense that my words have touched him deeply. I know he has protected Isabel all of her life, and been a father figure as well as a brother. He flips the box open and whistles softly. "Wow, Arkarian. I don't know much about jewellery, but this is beautiful. Where did you get it?"

I peer into the box, and am still mesmerised by the ring inside, even though I've looked at it a thousand times already. "Lorian gave it to me, after he granted her with agelessness. He was given it by his parents. I suppose, rightfully, it should be yours, since Dartemis was actually firstborn." Matt shuts the lid and hands the box back to me, shaking his head.

"No, Arkarian, that is yours. Besides," He gins at me then, and thumps me on the shoulder. "It will suit Isabel. I'm honoured that you decided to ask my permission, Arkarian. But of course you can ask my sister to marry you." I grin back at him, suddenly elated. I'm not even sure why I was nervous! The next, and scariest, part is the proposal - and I'm hoping she won't suspect a thing.

"I just ask you one favour, Matt, and that is that you keep this between us. Don't tell a soul! Not even Neriah." Matt lays his hand on my shoulder briefly, and nods.

"Of course, friend. Good luck!" With that he turns and leaves me with my thoughts, which are half excitement and half terrified. Now to put the plan into action.

 **Matt.**

As I walk back down the mountain, I can't help but grin. Their relationship has gone from strength to strength – sometimes a slightly sickening couple, if I'm brutally honest, but they are that effortless sort of couple that seem to know what each other is doing all the time, but not in a suffocating sort of way. I guess Neriah and I are the same, though. Maybe that's just the way it is with soulmates. With Arkarian and Isabel, I always notice that even when they are not together in a room, they always seem to move to mirror each other, even if it is unconscious. Always keeping each other in sight. And sometimes you catch them looking at each other like they are the only ones in the room.

I'm nearly home now, having decided to walk the way instead of use my wings. Sometimes it's nice to actually take your time to do normal things like that. I let myself in and head upstairs. Neriah still lives with us, although she's sort of migrated into my bedroom now instead of Isabel's. Not that Isabel is ever home. Mum has just stopped questioning anything now – we're a little older and have our own lives, and have supposed 'jobs' that she thinks we go to every day. I only really still have my room at home as a formality, to check in with Jimmy and so Mum knows I'm still alive. Most of the time, Neriah and I stay in Veridian, where we have our own chambers. I lead the Tribunal now, having stepped into Lorian's place as the Immortal leader – my father was not interested in moving back to Earth – and Neriah is in training to take up her place on the Tribunal.

I open my bedroom door and there she is, sprawled across the bed reading a book. Looking up to the door, she throws the book aside and opens her arms to me. She is so beautiful – and all mine. What a lucky man I am.

* * *

Author's note – Man, I just love shameless romance. Isn't it great?


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabel.**

Arkarian has brought me to Veridian, although I have no idea why. I only realised when we arrived that he hadn't actually said what we were doing here, just 'we need to go the Veridian tonight'. When we arrived, there was no explanation – he simply directed me to a room and told me to change, and then disappeared. And here I am, feeling a little ridiculous. The dress is long, floor length and dark blue. It dips low at the bust and is pulled in the waist, emphasising my figure. It's a simple, but beautiful, dress. A girl helped me change and did my hair in soft curls down my back and make-up, which I don't usually wear. It compliments me, though – nothing heavy, but a natural look that smooths and face and makes my eyes stand out.

As soon as I see Arkarian, though, I don't feel ridiculous at all. He is wearing a dark grey suit that compliments him, and looks absolutely dashing. I've never seen him in a suit before. I smile, shyly and extend my hand out to him, which he takes. "My love," He spins me round, looking at all of me, and my heart quickens, "You are beautiful."

He never fails to make my heart soar. "You don't look so bad yourself." I drop his hand and hold on to the lapels of his suit jacket, reaching up to press a light kiss on his lips. I then trail kisses along his jaw and to his neck before pulling away. I know it drives him crazy, and I am rewarded with a look of longing. He takes my hand again.

"We can't have too much of that, or we won't make it for dinner." He gives me a quirky smile and I can feel my body reacting to his words. Who needs dinner, right? But then my stomach grumbles and we both laugh.

He pulls me along and leads me to our destination. My heart is jumping. The first part of our relationship was spent fearing for our lives, so there wasn't much time for dating – it was stolen time here and there. Even after the battle, there was so much to be done that we didn't get out to enjoy ourselves all that much, although more than before. He's cooked me dinner a few times, and I try and return the favour and plan nice things for him, too. But this seems like far more than anything he has done before.

We're inside a very beautiful building. I don't recognise it – it's probably something that has been restored after the battle, and I wonder fleetingly is Akrarian did it himself. It's like a large house, with lots of rooms, and my curiosity itches to look behind the doors and see what it's like. We ascend some steps and going through a couple of open doorways before we reach our apparent destination. When he stops, I gasp – we're stood in a large room, and in front of us are some double doors, thrown wide open and leading a balcony that looks out to a beautiful night sky. The balcony railing is littered with small candles. In the middle is a table, with a high candle and bunch of roses. There is a bottle of champagne sat in ice, along with plates, cutlery and glasses. The whole setting is beautiful. I drop his hand to move over to the balcony railing, staring up at the sky and the view beyond. "This is exquisite, Arkarian." I'm in total shock – this is incredible! We have a stunning view of the city, bathed in darkness, and the open sky which is filled with stars.

He pulls the chair out for me, smiling his trademark calming smile, although he looks a little jittery. I sit down and he moves around the table to take his own chair. I notice his hands are shaking, just slightly but it gives him away. What is going on?

"Are you alright? You seem a little...weird," I say, looking over at him.

"I'm fine, my love." He stretches his hands over the table and takes mine, and I feel a jolt of power coursing through him. What has he got planned?

"I'm going to try something now... close your eyes." I do as instructed, and immediately gasp – Arkarian is letting me look into his thoughts! I'm not a TruthSeer, but I'm guessing it is something he has managed to do with his own power. Amazing.

A series of images flickers across my eyes – he's thinking about when we first met. I see the encounter through his eyes – the surge of feeling when our eyes met that time. I see him rescuing me from the Underworld – a trip I only learned about after the final battle – where I turn and come back to him at his call. I see those words he uttered to me, 'I would die for you', and I feel the love he felt for me even at that point. I feel a tear trickle down my cheek, and Arkarian takes one of his hands from mine to rub it away. The images continue, and with them I feel how he felt then and how he feels now. He loves me truly, wholly, with every inch of his being. My heart is brimming with my love for him. The last image I do not recognise, until I realise with a start that it is not a memory, but the present. It is a picture from afar – Arkarian kneeling before me, holding a little blue box. I open my eyes and there he is, a shy smile on his face, looking nervous and insecure as he holds the little box in front of him.

"Isabel..." He starts, looking up at me with those incredible violet eyes, "I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of forever loving you. You made me whole for the first time in my life. Will you give me the greatest honour, and marry me?"

I feel like words have failed me. He flips the little box open and hands it to me, and I see the most beautiful ring inside. It is made from a metal I don't recognise, but that I don't doubt is more valuable than all the metals on Earth. The stone set in the middle is small, but beautiful; it resembles a diamond, but has an otherworldly look about it. The colour seems to fade and brighten, glittering different tones, textures and colours. I look back up at Arkarian, my eyes full of tears and my heart full of love, and I nod vigorously. "Yes, Arkarian, yes!" I jump to my feet and pull him up, throwing my arms around his neck. "I would love to marry you. I love you so much."

He grins and holds me close for a minute before pulling back just slightly so that he can remove the ring from the case. I hold my hand out to him and he slides the ring on my finger, where it fits like it was made for me. I then throw my arms back around his neck and crush my lips to his. He stumbles back, just slightly, before we relax together and keep kissing.

Eventually we pull apart as my stomach grumbles again. I wipe my eyes and can't stop the grin from taking over my face – I feel like I'll never be able to stop it! We both sit down, and from nowhere a waiter appears with our food. He sets the plates down and then whips the champagne out of the ice. "Congratulations, my lord and lady," He smiles at us both and pours the champagne before leaving us to eat and drink.

"You were really nervous, weren't you?" I look over at him, still grinning.

He looks a little bashful. "Could you tell?"

"It was written all over your face. Mr. Cool, Calm and Collected – your hands were shaking!" I giggle. He sticks his tongue out at me. When we're alone, he does revert back to an eighteen year old boy at times. I'm glad he saves it for me, though.

 **Arkarian.**

We chat through the night, staying to finish the champagne after we have eaten and the plates have been cleared. Once the drink is finished, we retire back to my chambers, a little bit tipsy and very much elated. Isabel can't help but keep staring at the ring on her finger.

"Its beautiful," She says softly, as we move into the bedroom. She collapses on the bed, still in her dress and holding her hand in front of her face. I turn to the mirror and start to undo my shirt. Isabel gets up and moves in front of me, taking my hands and putting them by my sides. My suit jacket is already undone, so she pushes it over my shoulders and I shrug it off. Then she undoes the shirt buttons, one by one, pulling it open as she goes.

"I like you in a suit," She says, looking up on me with a smile on her face. "Although I've been waiting to get you out of it all night." She winks and I chuckle. She's reached the bottom of my shirt and she pushes that off, too, helping me get my arms out. Then she runs her hands over my chest. My muscles shiver under her touch and my breath hitches. She has such control over me, if only she knew.

She moves lower, then, making short work of my suit trousers. I step out of them and, feeling a little disadvantaged, take her in my arms. I kiss her, deeply, and then move my mouth to mirror the trail of kisses she gave me earlier – along her jaw and down her neck. She moans lightly. I turn her around, unzip the back, and then push the straps over her shoulders. That's when I'm a little startled, because she's not wearing anything underneath! My heart quickens and I feel my body reacting strongly at the sight of her.

She turns back and grins, cheekily. "Surprise." This woman will be my undoing!

"You are incredible, you know that?" I say, gently pushing her backwards and lowering her to the bed. I step back to remove my own boxers, and then crawl onto the bed with her.

"Not as incredible as you." She kisses me so I can't retort, and I lose myself in her. What a night. What an incredible night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabel.**

It's only six months after Arkarian proposed, and the wedding planning is in full swing. It's going to take place in Athens – which seems only right, really – and it's going to be quite a big deal, from what I can gather. Two of the Named, getting hitched! What a cause for celebration.

Pretty much everyone has got involved in the planning – sometimes this is a blessing, and sometimes a curse. Being more of a tomboy, it was very easy for me to say "Yes, yes, yes" to endless trails of people wanting to do this or that for me. The only thing I absolutely insisted on is picking out my own dress.

So I'm with Neriah, out in the mortal world, shopping for wedding dresses. Arkarian hinted to me that I can basically spend whatever I want, but I feel awkward in the expensive designer labels and have been more drawn to smaller, more personal shops. I've still not found the right dress, though. I sigh as I flick through the rails of the one we're in now.

Neriah turns to me, raising an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely _sure_ you don't want to get someone to design one for you?" I shake my head, exasperated.

"That's the problem, though. I have no idea what I want. I just feel that when I find the right one, I'll know." I'm pretty sure she finds me infuriating. She's a bit more girly than me, though. She probably already knows what she wants.

"I don't, actually." Apparently I didn't guard that last thought. Ooops. "But anyway, Isabel. After this one, there are no more shops. Can I take you to meet some people once we are done here?" She gestures around us. I like this shop, though. It seems nice and homely. Personal. The dresses are really nice, too. Apparently the owner makes them herself, and it is plain to see that she puts a lot of time into each one.

The owner herself pops her head around the door. "Can I help you girls?" I'm about to shake my head no when Neriah waves her in.

"My friend here, Isabel, is getting married in a couple of months. I think we've been to every bridal shop in Australia at this point. Can you help us?"

The owner puts a hand to her chin and walks around me in a circle. She's the first person who hasn't asked what I want in a dress. "Hmmm. Just wait there. I think I have a couple in the back that might suit. New designs." She disappears and I sit down. I'm not expecting much.

"See, asking for help wasn't so hard, was it?" Neriah jokes as she flops down on the seat next to me. We wait only a few moments before the lady bustles back in, several dresses draped over her arm. I was sure she had just said 'a couple'. One by one, she holds them up. I like a couple, but they aren't right. Then she holds up the last dress, and I think my heart stops. "That's it!" I jump to my feet and step over to her, taking the dress. Neriah comes with me to try it on.

"It's like it was made for you, Isabel." She gasps as I slip the dress on. I feel goosebumps raising on my arms as I stare at my reflection. It fits perfectly.

The dress is overlaid with lace and and figure hugging to just below my hips, where it drops down to the floor with a short train. The V neckline emphasises my bust without being revealing, but the plunging back is a little more daring, with a ribbon corset fitting the bottom half tight to my waist. It hugs my figure in all the right places. I put my hands to my chest and Neriah looks like she's about to cry! "Oh Isabel, you look absolutely stunning. You'll knock his socks off in this."

She calls the lady in, who gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. "Perfect, absolutely perfect! You look beautiful, my dear." She fusses with the dress a little, muttering to herself about some minor adjustments. Once she is happy, I change back and hand the dress back to her. We arrange a date to come back and make sure it fits right with her adjustments, and then we are on our way.

After we leave the shop, Neriah gives me a huge hug. "We need to celebrate! Lets go to Veridian for dinner and wine. We can invite the boys and make an evening of it." She claps her hands together, clearly thrilled. I smile at her enthusiasm.

"Sure, Neriah. That sounds great!" She links our arms together and we head away for our evening.

With my dress ordered, it all seems to be becoming real, and I can feel my heart pounding with nervous excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Matt.**

Well, the day is finally here. My little sister is all grown up and getting married. I'm standing with Arkarian and Ethan in Arkarian's dressing room. He looks great in his tuxedo, but he keeps fiddling with his shirt, then his hair, then asking if he looks okay. The poor guy is so nervous. I don't know why – it's obvious he and Isabel are destined for one another. She's hardly about to run off.

Ethan shoves a drink into his hand. Something strong, I think, by the way Arkarian sniffs it and wrinkles his nose before knocking it back. I pat his shoulder, shaking my head slightly.

"I think you're about ready to go. Good luck. I'm going to just check in with Isabel." I give him a thumbs up before exiting and heading down to Isabels room. I knock and call that it's me, just in case she's still getting dressed, but she shouts me in. I gasp as I open the door.

"Oh, Isabel, you look amazing." She turns and grins at me from where she's sat down, in front of the mirror. Neriah is just doing the finishing touches to her hair.

"You look gorgeous too, Neriah," She smiles at me, the same smile that makes me knees go all week. She comes over to me and kisses me sweetly on the cheek. Isabel stands up and turns. The dress is stunning – even I can appreciate that.

"I'll leave you guys alone. I'll call when they are ready for you, Isabel." Neriah exits swiftly and leaves me with my sister. I envelop her in a big hug, although she holds her face away from my suit so she doesn't smudge her make up. As she draws away, I grin at her.

"Who would have thought, Isa! You in a dress like that. Are you sure you aren't hiding hiking boots under there?" She sticks her tongue out me, poking her foot out of the front of her dress. She's even wearing heels! That's a rare occurrence on Isabel. You can't run fast enough in them is her usual excuse.

"I know, I know. But it's a special occasion." She smiles up at me and I know this is the happiest day of her life. I can see it right there, and feel it all around her. Her happiness is infectious.

"You do look amazing, Isa. You're going to give the poor man a heart attack looking like that."

She grins again. "Do you think so? Will he like it?" I think that she could turn up in a plastic bag and Arkarian would still love it, but I don't voice that.

"He will love it, Isa." I can't believe that this is my little baby sister stood in front of me. She's so grown up now. The months have flown by – she's nineteen now, but obviously has not aged a day since her eighteenth birthday. I feel overwhelmed with sadness for a moment.

"I just wish Mum was here," I can see the tears glistening in her eyes, and I wrap her back up in a hug. "It felt so wrong, alienating her from it all. She doesn't even know I'm getting married. It's supposed to be something she should be sharing with me."

I give her a quick squeeze and then let her go. "I wish I had some comfort for that, but you know this is how it must be. Besides, everyone here," I wave both my hands to emphasise that I mean all the Named and our connections, "Are your family, too."

I know she always wanted Mum to meet Arkarian, but his appearance has meant she hasn't really discussed even having a boyfriend with her. I know Mum has guessed (with encouragement from Jimmy) that she has someone and it is the reason she has been more distant and stays away so much now, but that's the extent of it. Once married, Isabel will be leaving Mum and Jimmy's house for good, saying she is moving in with her boyfriend. She has to slowly start to pull away, and eventually will have to stop circulating in the mortal world around Angel Falls, at least. People would recognise her and notice that she has stopped ageing. She should be able to get away with it for a few years, at least.

She looks back up at me, and smiles a sad smile. "Yeah, you're right. I still wouldn't change it for the world." The sadness leaves her eyes, and there is a soft knock at the door.

"They are ready for you, Isabel."

 **Ethan.**

The ceremony was beautiful. I was the best man, and stood with Arkarian at the top of the aisle, in front of Kind Richard who generously offered to lead the ceremony. Arkarian was fidgeting, jumping from foot to foot, which got worse as the minutes ticket by.

As soon as the music started and Isabel appeared at the bottom of the aisle, the fidgeting stopped. Matt holds onto her arm – he's giving her away, in place of her absent father. Arkarian looks in complete and utter awe, and their eyes don't leave each others the whole way. Their vows, written by themselves, speak of caring for one another forever. I struggled through that point. It's been a few years, but my heart is still broken. More than broken, actually. Shattered into a thousand pieces. I'm not sure that it will ever fully recover. I love that my mentor and best friend are happy together, but there is a little part of me that wonders why I did not deserve the same fate.

Once the ceremony is over, we move onto the dinner. All the food is organised by Lord Penbarin, who did a spectacular job. There was far more than we could ever hope to eat, so we're all stuffed and feeling a little sleepy. It's time for speeches and Matt goes first, since he gave Isabel away.

"My little sis," He starts, smiling over at her, "I always knew you were destined for great things, but I always wondered if you would meet someone who was good enough to be your equal. In my eyes, you never would," She rolls her eyes at him, and Arkarian laughs, probably recalling some overprotective instance of his. "But you have – and what's more, he is one of the most incredible men I have ever met. You guys are perfect. If Mum was here, Isa, she would be so proud of you." She's tearing up, and she splays her hand over her heart for a moment as she looks at him. Next up is Arkarian, who stands up.

"My beautiful wife," he starts, taking her hand and smiling at her, "I spent 600 years thinking I was living until the day that I met you. You made my heart whole, and suddenly all that time made sense. I was waiting for you all along." She's struggling not to cry now. Their eyes are locked – there could be nobody else in this room. "You are my life, my heart and my soul. I would give anything to make sure you are always happy. I will love you until we take our last breaths on this earth, and then I will love you into the next realm." He puts his hand on the side of her face. I feel like I am being allowed to witness a private moment between them, rather than a wedding speech. "Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." He sits back down, and Isabel practically dives into his lap. He just manages to get his drink on the table before it gets sent flying. She kisses him, long and hard, and then rests her forehead against his. "I love you, too," she says. Then they tear their eyes apart and she blushes bright red, sliding back into her own seat, although their hands are locked together.

Now it's my turn, as best man. I stand up. "I met Arkarian when I was four years old. He nurtured me through some of the hardest years of my life , guiding and teaching me along the way. I owe a lot to him for making me the person that I am today." I turn to him and mouth a thanks, and he smiles, raising his glass to me. "And dear Isabel. She used to follow Matt and I around as kids, climbing through trees and copying everything we did. Nothing has changed." Everyone laughs then, and I feel a little more confidant. "I think it took them long enough to realise that being together was inevitable and not something that they could avoid. We have faced some of the worst and best times together, our group, and we all – mostly – came out of it stronger. There is one of us who is not here with us, who should be, so I want us to raise a glass for her." I swallow, and it feels like my throat is stuck, but I continue and raise my glass. "For Rochelle." Everyone raises their glasses and repeats it back to me 'For Rochelle'.

"She would have hated that, though. Sorry." My eyes flick upwards, just briefly. Those who knew her laugh, because it's true. She hated being the centre of attention. "Nobody deserves a happy future more than Isabel and Arkarian. You are two of the most wonderful people, and I wish you all the best in your life together." I take another drink and then sit back down. Lots of people are clapping.

Once the speeches are over, it's time for the first dance. I don't recognise the first song – it's something old and slow, but very beautiful, and I guess Arkarian chose it. He leads Isabel on the dance floor, and they have their first dance. It's not long before people are joining in and the music becomes more lively and upbeat. I remain sat down, and soon enough Isabel comes to join me. She kicks her shoes off as she sits down.

"Your speech was great, Ethan." She takes my hand and squeezes it. "Thank you. It must have been hard, but I think Rochelle would have liked that you mentioned her. It shows she's still one of us, even now." I squeeze her hand back, and think that she's right. She might have not liked being the centre of attention, but all she really wanted was to fit in and be trusted. She is an honoured memory now, and a legend among the Guard – she'll never be forgotten for the sacrifice that she made.

"Come and dance with me?" Isabel tries to pull me up, but I shake my head. She pulls harder, insisting. Suddenly someone behind me grabs me and forces me on my feet. I turn around and see Arkarian stood behind me, grinning. He certainly looks like the happiest man alive today. "If the lady tells you to dance, Ethan, you must dance. She's the bride today, after all!" I mock glare at him, but he's right, so I let Isabel lead me onto the dance floor. Before I know it, I'm actually enjoying the dancing. The party continues well into the night, although Isabel and Arkarian manage to slip away at some point without anyone noticing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabel.**

I've heard a lot of people say that married life is hard and that you have to work at it. All I can think is that all those people can't have been married to their soulmate, because being married to Arkarian is nothing short of wonderful. We don't really argue – although I think that's more because he's so calming than anything else, because we do have disagreements, as is only natural. But they rarely last long and we certainly never go to bed angry.

Our honeymoon was magical. I had assured him that it didn't matter where we went because I knew he couldn't circulate in our world. Instead, he organised for us to go to a series of remote islands – I'm not even sure where they were – all controlled by members of the Guard, so his looks didn't matter. There were not many people there, but it was nice. Very relaxing. We went on some walks, and explored all the places thoroughly. There were definitely times that we were very thankful there was nobody else around. I've never thought exhibitionism was my sort of thing, but there was something magical about making love outside in places where we didn't even know if other people had ever been.

I can feel my face heating a little just at the memory. We'd always been a pretty active couple in the sex department, but I think we amazed even ourselves on our honeymoon. I feel an arm snake around my waist and grin, opening my eyes. I am laid on the sofa, daydreaming away and not really guarding my thoughts.

"You certainly amazed me, my love," He's laid on the sofa with me and pulls me on top of him. I rest my head on his chest and listen to the beat of his heart.

"You amaze me daily," I reply, smiling up at him. "How's things? How was the mission?" I ask, referring to the mission that he and Matt just returned from, tracking down rumours that the old magician, Keziah, is still at large. We thought he would die off without Lathenia, but it seems he is still functioning with his own powers.

Arkarian frowns slightly. "We tracked him back to Lathenia's palace, and we suspect he may be laying low there. If he is still alive, he is vastly weakened and doesn't really pose a threat, but both Matt and I would prefer to see him eliminated." I nod. Keziah is strong magician, but the thought of him still being alive makes me shiver a little.

"So what next?" I ask.

"We will monitor the palace, but I am hesitant to enter it without cause. The place sill reeks of evil. All the supporters that were at large have been vanquished, aside from a select few that I suspect will be drawn back to Keziah. Aside from that – it's just a waiting game."

It is a far cry from how things used to be. Without Lathenia and technology, the broken Order cannot make portals into the past, although Arkarian does still monitor his sphere – we are the Guardians of Time, after all. But peace reigns for now, although Matt is always quick to remind us that the balance of life means that there will always be some evil at large for us to watch out for.

I snuggle into him, and we lay there for a few moments quietly. I think about how our relationship has changed since being married. We live in Veridian now, ironically in the house where Arkarian proposed to me. He had assisted in the rebuild himself, after the battle. The large room with the balcony is our bedroom, but there are a multitude of other rooms. Some are still empty and some are guest rooms. Our friends stay quite often when visiting in the City. We have a large dining area that leads off from the kitchen, perfect for gatherings and meetings, along with the seating room that we are located in now. There is also a study that doubles as a library, although our book collection is still quite dire. It's a work in progress. The house is beautiful, and I fall more in love with it daily. The garden is my little project – it's large, but not too spacious, with plenty of trees and different types of flowers.

We both are still dedicated to the Guard. We have more new recruits than ever, what with the Order not being around to get to people first. Ethan and Dillon do most of the training, with Arkarian overseeing. I teach odd sessions too, usually on Initiated recruits who are settled in the Guard. I'm still working on developing minor healing abilities in others; it seems some are able and some not. Arkarian is still my most successful student, and could probably stem a serious bleed or mend a minor break. Neriah picked up a lot, too, but Matt, Dillon and Ethan just can't get their heads around the visualising process needed, and as a result are about as useful as a chocolate fireplace. I'm planning on doing some work with Jimmy and Shaun to see if they have any aptitude. I suspect Jimmy might, given his talents with buildings and structures.

I am pulled back to the present by Arkarian absent-mindedly skimming his fingers across the back of my neck. It sends a pleasant shiver down my spine. I pull myself up, plant a kiss on his lips, and ask if he is hungry.

"I could definitely eat," he says with a grin. I jump to my feet and make my way through to the kitchen. I've definitely become more domestic (I no longer cut myself while slicing apples!) but I'm no expert in the kitchen. I've definitely improved, but Arkarian is miles ahead of me in skill. My excuse is that he's had a lot more practise time.

It's lunch time, so I make a couple of sandwiches. By the time I am done, Arkarian has joined me in the kitchen. He's leaning against the counter, watching me. I pass him his sandwich and he devours it quickly as I nibble at mine. I was hungry when I started, but now I'm not really. I don't think much of it as I watch my husband.

Agelessness is a wonderful thing. He still looks the same as when we met, with his vibrant violet eyes and electric blue hair. He has an incredible body, which now we live together I know is thanks to some dedication to physical training. He says he trains less now than he used to, and I usually joke that's because it was pent up sexual frustration, or something along those lines. I tend to get an exasperated sigh in response (I think that means I'm probably close to the mark with my guess).

He puts his plate down and notes that mine is still full and I've barely touched my food. "Are you okay, love? Not hungry?"

"No, not really." I shake my head,and then grin at him wickedly. "Well, not for food."

His grin matches mine, and he takes my hand and pulls me close. "I think I can help you with that."

I put my palms on the kitchen counter and haul myself up to sit on it. He faces me, his hands low on my back. "How do you plan to do that?"

He leans forward to kiss me, and I feel him smiling. He breaks the kiss to trail his lips down my neck and to my collarbone, which is just exposed out the top of my shirt. "A little of this, a little of that," he mumbles as his lips taste my skin. He nips at my neck lightly, making me squirm, and then returns to my mouth, pressing his body into mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. In one swift motion he lifts me from the counter top and, while kissing, tries to navigate us elsewhere. I try and undress him at the same time, which proves a bit difficult. The one downside of a big house is that everything is so far away! He ends up stopping at the sofa and pretty much drops me on it, both of us laughing. He leans over me and our lips crush together as we fumble at our clothing, discarding it around us as we make love right there on the sofa. Later, we relocate to the bedroom.

Whoever said married life was dull? Certainly not me!


	7. Chapter 7

**Isabel.**

Shit. Shit shit shit.

I didn't even realise that my period was late until today, when I suddenly thought about it. I'm usually very on top of my body – being a healer, it comes quite naturally to me. Arkarian is out, so I can at least panic on my own right now, but he is due back any time now.

Shit, shit, shit.

Working it out, I could be a few weeks gone. I'm not sure. I slow my breathing, trying to stem the feeling of nausea that is rolling through my stomach. I place my hands there and calm it down, trying to quell the uneasiness. I then pause and, with shaking hands, moving my hands a fraction lower. I close my eyes and visualise beneath my skin, the structures, and eventually find what I'm looking for. The proof. A little foetus. My baby. Our baby. About 3 weeks old.

I hear the door close downstairs and quickly scramble to my feet,wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. I hear him shout my name and reply quickly, "I'm upstairs!" I exit the en-suite bathroom and sit down on the bed, unsure what to do next. I guard my thoughts carefully as Arkarian enters the room, smiling brightly at me. I feel like my smile in response is feeble at best, and I hope I don't look like I've been crying. He kisses me quickly before moving to the bathroom and turning the shower on. He leaves the door open though, so we can talk.

"Arkarian?" I try and work up some courage. Maybe not tell him straight away.

"Yes?" He speaks loudly back through the noise of the shower.

"Have you ever thought about having a family?" The noise of the shower stops and he comes out, wrapping a towel round his waist. He obviously feels like this is a conversation we should have properly.

"What do you mean?" He says, sitting beside me.

"Just... have you thought about it? Starting a family?" I tilt my head slightly, trying to gauge his reaction.

"Well... yes, I guess. Isn't it a bit early to be having this discussion, though? Plus there's still some trouble out there, what with Keziah still being around, and some of Lathenia's followers.. it's probably not an ideal time to start thinking about it. Besides," He kisses the tip of my nose, softly, "We have a long time to think about that." I just nod in response, not really meeting his eyes. He pauses a moment, obviously wondering if there is something else I want to say, but I stay quiet. He goes back into the bathroom and continues his shower.

I feel like my stomach has dropped straight out of me, and my eyes are threatening to burst with tears. I swallow heavily. I know he didn't say no, but.. not really the response I was looking for. I stay quiet for the rest of his shower, and when he comes back into the bedroom he asks something about a shirt and I just snap at him and stalk out, leaving him looking totally bewildered. I feel immediately guilty, but my head is all over the place and I can't bring myself to apologise.

I go down to the seating room but am unable to settle. I keep putting my hands on my belly and feeling that little foetus, like I don't trust that it's real. I find myself doing it for comfort rather than to persuade myself that it's still there. When Arkarian comes downstairs I apologise, but struggle to hold a conversation, so I busy myself with making dinner instead.

"Are you ok, Isabel?" He's looking at me weirdly, but I just don't know what to say, so I say I'm fine, that I'm just tired and might head to bed early. I stuff my food down and then make my excuses retiring upstairs to the bedroom. I'm worried for a while that he might follow and question my behaviour, but he doesn't, and for that I am glad. I just want to be alone for a little while to think about this.

I curl up on the bed and am soon asleep, dreaming about a beautiful family.

 **Arkarian.**

Isabel's questioning about having a family this evening really threw me. We've discussed the future before – at length – and we always both agreed that it was something we would talk about when we felt that the earth was safe enough to bring a child into. Which right now, it isn't.

She's acted bizarre all evening after our conversation, and I wonder if she wanted to discuss it at more length than I allowed. I did just jump back in the shower and not really give her a chance to speak. Maybe she was going to say 'I want to have a baby now!' and my answer just upset her. Snapping at me was very out of character, even if she did apologise, and she's been quiet. When she retires to the bedroom I decide that maybe she just needs a little space. I sit in my own thoughts for while before joining her upstairs, where she has settled into a sound sleep on top of the covers. I carefully pull the quilt from under her and tuck her in before changing and sliding in next to her.

Even is her sleep, she draws herself to me and cuddles up. I wrap my arms around her, whisper "I love you," and kiss her forehead before joining her in a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Arkarian.**

We're having a party! It's not often that celebrations occur in the Guard, but the Tribunal have organised this one. I think it's just a way for everyone to relieve some tension; we're still all working hard. Keziah has been defeated, which is a load off everyone's mind. Stephen had his Initiation today, too, so in part it's his celebration as well.

I sip my wine as I glance over the courtyard. We're in Athens, and there are tables piled high with food lining the area. Everyone is gathered in the middle, talking and drinking. I'm stood alone, by the wall. I can see Isabel, chatting animatedly with Ethan, and I frown. She's been acting strange for the past couple of weeks – I can't put my finger on it. She's had a short fuse where I'm concerned, snapping at me a few times since that day where we spoke about starting a family. I'm worried that she's keeping something from me, but I have no idea what. We're usually very good at talking things out, but whatever this issue is, she is guarding it well from me.

"Isabel looks great, doesn't she?" A voice cuts me out of my thoughts, and I turn to see Matt stood next to me, leaning his back against the wall.

"Yes, she does. Can I share something with you, Matt? It's a bit private, but I'm at a loss and could do with some insight..." He nods so I continue. "Isabel has been acting really strange the past couple of weeks. She won't talk to me about what is bothering her. We had a conversation about starting a family, which we have discussed before but agreed that it wasn't time."

Matt looks a little bit shocked at the prospect of his sister starting a family, but then he relaxes. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"I've tried," I say, looking over at him. "But she just changes the subject or says that she's fine. I thought maybe I'd just upset her with what I said. It's not that I don't want a family, I do. But I guess I'm just a bit worried – I never had a father when I was growing up, after all." I sigh,looking down into my glass. "How on earth will I know how to be a good one?"

Matt chuckles, then and puts his hand on my shoulder briefly. "Arkarian, you are going to be the best father when that time comes. Look at the way you nurtured all of us. Don't worry about that. And as for Isabel.." He looks over at her. "Maybe I'll see if she'll talk to me. I'll try and find out if there's something going on."

"Thanks, Matt. I appreciate it."

 **Isabel.**

Ethan and I have been chatting for a while, sharing some memories that have had me giggling away. It's a light-hearted celebration, although I've had to turn down about a hundred glasses of wine. Everyone keeps seeing me without and assuming I need a top up.

I still haven't told anyone. I look over a find my husband, immediately feeling shameful. I just don't know how to bring it up. He's given me plenty of opportunities, asking how I am and if there is anything wrong, but I just can't seem to find the words. The seed of thought that he does not want a family with me has taken a deep hold, and I'm worried that he won't be as happy as I am.

"Hey, sis." Matt has wandered over. He was chatting with Arkarian for a little while, I saw. Ethan and Matt clap each other on the shoulders briefly and then Ethan moves on to talk to Dillon and his new Initiate, Stephen. "You alright?"

I smile at him and nod. "Yeah. I'm fine." He raises an eyebrow at me and I get the feeling that he is probing. "Really. I'm all good."

"Right." He's still watching me. "Your husband doesn't seem to think so."

I bite my lip, and to my horror can feel tears welling up. Jeez, these hormones are annoying. I pull Matt away from the groups of people so we are standing alone.

"I don't really know how to say this Matt, but..." I pause, looking up at him, and take a deep breath. "I'm pregnant. You're the first person I've told. I just don't know how tell tell Arkarian. I tried to bring it up, but he just said something about not wanting a family now and I don't know what to do..." I sniff, but feel a little bit of tension leave me as Matt envelops me in a huge hug.

"Isa, you're an idiot." He starts, grinning at me. "As is he. Think back to that conversation – did you say anything that would make him think it wasn't just you planning the future?" I slowly shake my head. "Exactly. He will be overjoyed, Isabel. Honestly. Just tell him."

I tear myself away and my eyes search the crowd for Arkarian. Our eyes meet across the courtyard and I walk over to him, feeling like my legs are made of lead. As I reach him, he pulls me into his arms in a warm embrace. I pull away slightly so I can meet his eyes. "Arkarian, I have something I need to tell you. I'm sorry I haven't before now, I just didn't really know what to say or how you would react," I'm babbling away, my nerves showing through. I decide the best course of action is just to comeright out with it. "I'm pregnant."

His eyes widen and he reacts immediately, pulling me back into his arms and lifting me off the floor! "Oh, Isabel! We're going to have a baby! That's wonderful!" How could I ever doubt that this man would react anything short of glee? He spins me around, and then stops to lay his hands on my still flat stomach. I put my arms around his neck and stretch up to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm sorry I've been acting weird. I just didn't know how to tell you."

His eyes soften and he kisses me back, his hands still across my stomach. "I'm sorry, too. I should have known there was something up when you spoke about starting a family. I should have taken the hint." Suddenly he's grinning and showering kisses all over my face. "A baby!" He is totally elated I can tell, and I can feel my spirits rising with him. We are going to be parents!

Just then, Matt taps his glass and starts a speech. Something rambling about the work of the Guard, how he is proud of us all, etcetera. At the end, he pauses and raises his glass. "There are also some congratulations in order. Stephen, our new Initiate – welcome to the Guard." Stephen gives out a great cheer, making everyone smile. His happiness is infectious. "And also to my sister, Isabel, and Arkarian," Lots of people turn and look at us, curious. "Who are going to have a baby."

Everyone erupts into cheers, and Arkarian and I are both grinning widely as everyone comes over to congratulate us, clapping Arkarian on his shoulders and taking my hands. Lady Arabella is particularly gentle, taking my hands and looking at me under her frosted eyelashes. "This is wonderful news, Isabel. Congratulations." I thank her and the congratulations keep coming – Ethan, Dillon, Shaun and Jimmy all give me big hugs. I look up at my husband and meet his eyes, and I see them brimming with love, not just for me but for our baby too. He will be a wonderful father, I already know it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabel.**

I meander around the house, trying to think of things to do. I'm limited on cleaning, since I have a pretty large bump now at 8 months, and I think I've dusted every reachable shelf already. All the rooms are spotless, and I've made the bed about a hundred times. To put it lightly, I think I'm going insane.

I sit on the sofa and close my eyes, splaying my hands across my stomach. I have felt her growing, and I feel that she knows I'm so aware of her, too. _She._ My little girl. I can't wait for her to arrive. I already know she will be perfect. But until then, I have to try and save some sanity. It's not that anyone has told me to slow down in my work for the Guard, it just seems to have happened – and I suspect it is a combined effort from Arkarian and Matt that have done it. I haven't even realised until I'm basically sat at home. I get a lot of visitors, but the lack of activity has me restless, and I'm not sleeping very well.

"Hello, love," I didn't even hear him come in, I was so focused on feeling our baby. I open my eyes and smile at him. Pregnancy has agreed with me up until now – I've been the definition of a glowing pregnant woman – although healing myself has helped a lot, as I can remove pain and inflammation immediately.

"I didn't hear you come in." I don't look so good today, though. I know my eyes look tired, and all of me feels it, as well. He frowns at me, taking my hands and kneeling in front of me.

"You look tired, Isabel. Why don;t you get some sleep while I cook dinner?" He tries to tug me to my feet, but I shake my head. I'm comfortable here – and besides, I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried.

"I'm not sleeping well, Arkarian, so there's no point. I'll get over it soon, I'm sure. I'm just bored all day and then can't sleep at night. It's an endless cycle of boring." I sigh, looking up at him, knowing I sound pathetic. "If you'd just let me come and help you at the Guard, I'm sure I'd feel better. Staying home is driving me crazy. I've still got 2 months to go, I'll be insane by then!"

He shakes his head and takes a seat next to me. "I just worry, Isabel. I don't want you, or our little one, getting hurt."

I feel a flare of anger. "I'm pregnant, Arkarian, not injured or sick. You can't make that decision for me You always said that you would never let your feelings change our working relationship. I know you guys are doing a lot without me, clearing Lathenia's palace, and I want to help."

He squeezes my hands, and I meet his eyes. "It wouldn't be safe to take you there."

I know he's right. I sigh dejectedly. "I know. I'm just grouchy and tired. Sorry, love." I awkwardly lean over to press a kiss to his lips. "I've always been active. I'm struggling to keep myself entertained. She's getting bored, too," I gesture to my stomach, and then freeze. This is the first time I have referred to her as 'she'.

Arkarian's sudden grin is infectious. "She?" He pulls me to my feet and presses a long, hard kiss to my lips. I laugh as he draws away. "Are you sure?" He says.

"I'm sure. And she loves us already. I can feel it." I put his hands on my large stomach, and place mine on top of his. I open my thoughts and visualise, as though healing, but just observing. I have done this a few times now, to let him see her, but every time it catches his breath in his throat. I feel her kick under his fingers, too.

"Just a couple more months, little girl." His fingers move over my stomach, and I feel the calming sensation that is his trademark. In my womb, she settles. "Then you'll be with us."

 **Arkarian.**

A girl. A little girl. I imagine she will look like Isabel – beautiful, but maybe with some of my features, too. We stand for a while, with my hands on her stomach. Then Isabel leans up to me and kisses me, snaking her hands around my neck and pulling me close. She runs her hands through my hair and moves to kiss my neck. She tugs my earlobe, gently in her teeth. I gulp and feel familiar stirrings. If there was one thing that surprised me with the pregnancy, it's that Isabel became insatiable in the sex department. I try to be gentle with her, but she tells me off. Her bump is large now, and does make it tricky, but we work around it.

I can't say I'm complaining. What sane man would? I'm lucky, she reminds me after with a smile. We lay on our bed, breathing hard. I curl up to her and pull the sheets over us. Some women lose all drive when they are pregnant. And some, like her, just can't get enough. She waggles her eyebrows at me on the last sentence and I burst out laughing.

"You know I don't mind, love. I wouldn't have minded." She nods – she knows. One thing I pride myself on is my self control. I wrap my arms around her from behind, resting my fingers lightly on her stomach.

"I know. To be honest, I probably wouldn't feel up to it if I wasn't a healer. I haven't really had many negative symptoms because of that. I can stop my nausea, I can get rid of inflammation on my joints – really, I feel normal, just big." She puts her hands over mine and shuts her eyes, yawning. "The only thing I've struggled with big time is sleeping. And this helps." I feel her snuggle down, yawning once more before drifting away into sleep. I stay awake a while longer, marvelling at my beautiful wife, carrying our daughter. If someone had told me a couple of hundred years ago that I would be a a husband and a father, I probably would have laughed them out the room. But here I am. And it feels so, so right.


	10. Chapter 10

**Arkarian.**

It's finally here. The day I get to meet my little girl. I'm all nerves, pacing backwards and forwards wringing my hands, while Isabel sits looking totally relaxed. The others are on their way – she's having the baby here at home. She requested Neriah, so Matt is coming too, along with Ethan. I was confused at the last part, but then she shrugged and said "well, he delivered you." Oh yes, that fateful mission.

"Arkarian?" She says, her eyes following me backwards and forwards as I pace.

I turn to her with a smile. "I don't know why I'm so nervous! Are you sure you feel ok? You're comfortable? Not too much pain?" I move over to her and rest my hand on the side of her face. She grabs my hands and pulls me down to my knees in front of her.

"I'm fine, Arkarian. The contractions are not too close, and the pain is okay." She squeezes my hands and presses a quick kiss to my lips.

* * *

It is does go fine. Isabel's healing abilities mean that the birth is quick and easy – she can manipulate her own body to a degree. She rests for a while immediately after. Neriah has cleaned up the baby and wrapped her in cloths, and then turns and hands her to me. I take her in my arms and look down at her, completely in awe of the amazing little creature before me. She starts to cry, and then opens her eyes, and they lock with mine. She immediately stops crying and makes a gurgling noise. Her eyes amaze me. They are the same as mine used to be when I was younger, but I see flashes of violet in there, too.

"How is she?" Isabel's voice calls out to me and I turn to her, smiling, and pass the baby to her. I smooth Isabel's hair down and press a kiss to her forehead.

"She is perfect, Isabel. Just like her mother."

In the corner, Neriah clasps her hands together and looks over at Matt and Ethan, who are hanging back, mouthing something along the lines of 'how sweet!' I gesture them to come over.

"Do you have a name for her?" Ethan asks. Isabel nods at me and I turn to him.

"We wanted to ask your permission for that, Ethan. We would like to name her Rochelle, if you would allow it." His face is shocked for a second, and then breaks into a grin.

"That's great, Arkarian. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He looks at Isabel and they grin at each other. Matt comes close then, and Isabel holds Rochelle out to him. He takes the baby in his arms, and looks down into her eyes. I'm startled for a moment, feeling a shock of power coursing between them, but it fades as quickly as it appears. He hands her back to her mother, who gets on with feeding her.

"What was that?" I ask curiously.

"I had planned to make my gift to you that of agelessness for your child, which I would present to her before her 18th birthday." He starts, and my eyes widen. He must have been thinking about this for a while! "However, she's sort of scuppered my plans. You see, little Rochelle has been born with agelessness as her own power. She must have inherited it from you guys. I'll have to think of a better present for my little neice."

Neriah grips his arm, and everyone is all smiles as we watch Isabel and little Rochelle. I have never been happier than I am in this moment. My little family, all together. What a perfect life.

* * *

Author's note – I feel that it is important for me to say that this story was written all at once, finishing it at 4am. cue maniac laughter...

Once I've recovered and feel sane again, I plan on writing an epilogue (as well as fixing any mistakes in the main story – feel free to point anything out!)

Hope you have enjoyed :) Don't forget to fav/review if you did!


End file.
